The present invention relates to scales and pertains particularly to electronic platform scales.
Platform scales typically have a support platform resting on a base support structure with a weight measuring or sensing structure disposed between the platform and the base support structure. Typically, the support platform rests on the weight sensing structure. This provides an arrangement wherein minimum vertical height is required and many times lateral forces on the weight platform affect the weight sensing mechanism and the weight reading.
Present suspension type scales require obstructive boxes attached to the side frame housing to cover the load cell. These boxes restrict the loading and unloading of packages or the like on the platform.
Accordingly, it is desirable that improved platform scales be available.